Central City's Shadow
by Phillipe363
Summary: Infinite possibilities in the multiverse and on this earth Central City is as dark as Starling City. Fortunately it has Barry Allen who has taken on another identity as The Shadow. The people who took Detective Cisco Ramon hostage are about to find out the hard way this Barry is not The Flash. And oh Caitlin drives a taxi? Find out what happens. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**So, a bit new and different type of story, one based on the Elseworld idea from the Arrowverse crossover of a hero having the persona of another hero or the old What If comics going back to the sixties.**

**In this case, Barry Allen being the vigilante character known as The Shadow.**

**Originally going to be a one-shot but got too long so gets broken up into two different parts.**

**I want to thank Aragorn II Elessar ****for their help with this fic and who kept encouraging me on the early draft of this to go for it.**

**This is taking place on another earth in the multiverse**

**On with the show**

* * *

Nighttime in Central City as rain pours down on a rooftop in late December 2013

Standing there is, Barry Allen in a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and boots with a black trench coat wrapped around his body. A dark red scarf is wrapped around Allen's lower mouth area leaving only Barry's nose, and eyes visible. Barry's wearing a black fedora, and two dual colt 45 semi-automatic handguns in shoulder holsters behind the coat. A persona Barry has crafted into known as The Shadow.

Down below in the warehouse where Iris West execute Detective Cisco Roman who ended up getting a little to close, and now is going to get killed for it. Well, they will try because he's not going to let that happen, after all, promised Lisa Snart, one of his agents, who runs one of Central City's bars, he's not letting her husband die.

Sending a telepathic message to a Caitlin or well the name she uses anyway, who's waiting nearby in a Taxicab to be ready for a quick exit.

To the unobserving eye, it looks like The Shadow fades away into literally the darkness of the night.

* * *

In the building below

Cisco Roman called by his friends is surrounded by seven men all wearing various clothes having various armed weapons pointed at him. The hired thugs make way as Iris West walks over to the CCPD detective who is bound at his wrists, and feet with zip ties.

"You know can we skip the whole evil monolog like a bond villain and get straight to putting a bullet in me. Because looking at you is like looking at Palpatine in the prequels, you might look nice on the outside but inside your ugly" Cisco snarls "And you're responsible for the death of a lot of good cops."

"Shame we never dated; you could have been my partner. And those cops had a choice to join my organization or die. I am the queen of Central City's underworld, no one will resist my power. Not even dear old dad who still thinks I can be saved" Iris replies.

"History has never been kind to those who play god Ms. West" The Shadow's dark voice booms from all around them.

"Who said that?" Iris yells whirling around pulling out her gun.

"And just who do you think you're going to shoot with that Iris West?" the voice replies followed by eerie, chilling laughter echoing. Laughter that cuts to the bone of everyone in the room.

"Spread out, find him" Iris orders.

The men spread out as The Shadow emerges from behind a pillar holding his dual pistols. He begins firing off at the various men hitting them in their legs, arms and some lethal areas in their body sending most of them to the ground. Quickly clouding the minds again to make him appear invisible.

"Where are you?" one of the men yell out in anger and fear.

"Over here," Barry replies.

The two final men turn blasting sprays of fire into various boxes, pillars and walls as this mysterious figure seem to appear and disappear randomly, although blurry. Every person in the room, especially Iris with her two goons have fear and disbelief running through their minds. Because they've heard the rumors, various people have, nobody and especially in the criminal underworld wants to believe them about The Shadow.

Finally, the men stop shooting with choosing to run out of the warehouse as Barry lets them go, remaining hidden up in the rafters looking down as Iris walks over to Cisco. Placing her gun to the CCPD's detective head Iris starts to smile viciously.

"Come anyway near this building and I'll blow his brains out. Those were some nice stage tricks, and I don't know how you got it all set up in time, but you won't get to me. I am invincible" Iris says.

Suddenly Iris can feel her hand holding the gun move, against its will but no matter how strong Iris tries to fight it, she can't as whoever this is, appears to be invading her mind. Against her desires, Iris throws the gun away as it goes scattering across the floor before finally stopping.

"The weed of crime bears bitter fruit. You killed innocent people, you've murdered cops, kidnapped people, sold drugs and everything else. A rush of power you've gotten since you first pickpocketed Barry Allen as a young kid. The CCPD may be willing to overlook it, your father may want to turn a blind eye, but do you think I wouldn't know? I know what evil lurks in your heart Iris West" the ice-cold voice projects from all around.

Moving out past the bound detective Iris looks around frantically.

"How… do you know all this? About me, about my operations?" Iris asks in dread.

The eerie laughter starts once more as Barry replies "The Shadow knows" following by continuing laughter.

Iris turns pale with fear and watches as a certain distance away the fog swirls around before disappearing into thin air leaving The Shadow there like he's a literal ghost. Suddenly Iris can't find herself able to move as the vigilante walks towards her.

For Barry, he notes this is nothing more than a mere manipulation of West's mind, and regarding his ability to appear invisible to his foes is a simple clouding of the mind. Well simple for him upon being a master of it, as others would despite having a certain range of mental abilities not be able to do what he can is what the Tuku explained.

Suddenly Iris regaining enough of her willpower manages to pull out a hidden revolver with firing off a round which hits The Shadow in his chest, breaking his concentration. Iris decides to fire off another round only The Shadow raises his handgun and pulls the trigger sending a bullet right into Iris's head dropping her to the ground seemingly dead.

Grabbing his chest where the bullet is in his body around his ribs, Barry stumbles while holstering his weapon but managing to block out his pain for the next few minutes walks over to Cisco Roman. Pulling out a knife The Shadow cuts the zip ties binding Cisco's hands and feet together.

"Thanks, man and well you don't look so good," Cisco says getting to his feet "Here let me help."

Looking at the Shadow's face Cisco watches as it's sharp, hard features, dark eyes with his hawk-like nose disappears leaving the softer features of "Barry?"

Cisco steps back in disbelief at the man who as they were best friends in college until Barry vanished for some years and later returned one morning out of the blue as one of CCPD's new forensic CSI's. But was different, more secretive and had some apparent wealth given his access into the upscale Cobalt Club.

Letting out a groan of pain "Yeah it's me" Barry replies "There's a taxicab outside, can you help me into it?"

"Sure," Cisco says.

Placing an arm around Cisco's shoulders Barry leans on him for support while Cisco and he make their way through the warehouse until a worn down yellow taxicab drives right through one of the loading bay doors. Eventually, the taxicab reaching near them comes to a stop.

The driver side door opens as Caitlin Snow a long brown-haired attractive woman in a black jacket, white tank top, and blue jeans with boots step out with quickly rushing around. Caitlin putting her other arm around Allen helps Cisco as they get Barry into the back-passenger seat, with Cisco getting in alongside The Shadow who passes out.

"Cisco get that scarf off from around his mouth so he can breathe, keep pressure on that wound too. Clean towels in the pocket on the seats right behind you if you need them, and you probably will" Caitlin orders while running over to the driver's side.

Getting in with slamming the door closed Caitlin floors it out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**For those WestAllen fans who are no going to take offense don't even bother complaining I just laugh at you like a certain Shadow.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**So, the second chapter to this fic is here and for right now the final one.**

**On with the show**

* * *

Later at the Star Labs facility in the lit medic room

Finishing bandaging his wound closed with gauze Caitlin looks down at Barry's chest has various scars on it from knife and bullet wounds, with the shirt that has been cut open while Barry lays on a hospital bed. Looking at the IV tube connected into his arm with checking the machine's readings, having put fresh blood in him while now letting fluid get back into his system Caitlin sighs given she has saved him yet again with looking over at Cisco who is in a chair in the corner of the room.

Moving away from Barry, Caitlin dumps her latex gloves into a trash bin while heading over to where Cisco is and sits down on the floor next to the chair. This is not the first time either have met but usually, it's quick conversations.

Letting out a long sigh "You know in college like in high school Barry's classmates and others would call him a freak. Not just because of believing his dad innocent but given people felt put off around Barry. Like he could look at you with knowing what was in your head, despite all his cheerful personality it hid darkness buried deep inside" Cisco says "Even when Barry showed up after no contact I still never saw this possibility."

"You mad he never told you or the fact he's a killer?" Caitlin asks curiously.

"Partially but I get why he didn't. No, I don't like it, however, I get why given this city is like Starling for The Hood or whatever name he's using. Of course, I'm not even thinking about Barry killing Iris or how Joe is going to take that. Well, she was trying to kill us" Cisco says groggily "You know I've wondered why a taxi driver kept being around Barry, but now it makes sense."

"Barry can you know," Caitlin says vaguely.

"What?" Cisco asks.

"Know what a person is thinking," Caitlin says "It's his power, literally. He's a natural-born telepath."

"Is that why Barry left for those few years?" Cisco asks curiously.

Looking at him "You know I get you want answers, but Barry's story is not mine to tell" Caitlin says.

"Okay well let's," Cisco says then like suddenly remembered "Frack, I need to call my wife and let her know I'm okay."

"I've already called Lisa and let her know" Caitlin replies.

"Wait, what?" Cisco inquires in surprise.

"Lisa is one of Barry's agents, has been for a while now" Caitlin explains.

"You mean she's been working with him all this time and never told me? He's never told me either. How could they?" Cisco asks light anger and hurt in his tone.

Meeting his gaze "You can't tell anyone about being one of his agents for their safety and your own. I get why your upset through and you have every right to be. Although cut Barry some slack though, it's no different than an undercover operation" Caitlin replies firmly but caringly.

Taking a breath and exhaling it "Yeah I get why but doesn't mean I have to like it. Just… how many agents are there?" Cisco asks.

"Don't know, nobody does but him" Caitlin replies.

"How did you even meet Barry?" Cisco asks curiously.

"I drive a cab, so I've run into some danger. One night a group of thugs attacked me, and out of nowhere The Shadow shows up. Saves my life, and he was wounded so I patched him up. Been an agent of his ever since" Caitlin replies lightly touching a silver ring on her right-hand ring finger with a red stone in the middle.

"And more to him as well. I've seen the way you two interact, I'm not a detective for nothing" Cisco says.

"If you're asking if we are in a relationship then yes. It's not out of any hero-worship, or something along those lines. Just two broken people" Caitlin says.

Glancing down to the ring "Okay what is that ring because I've seen one on his hand to, even Lisa" Cisco says.

"It's based off the ring Barry got with him when overseas from the Tuku. It's our way of letting other agents know we are part of the same group. Of course, that's not the only one way we confirm ourselves" Caitlin replies.

"How exactly did you end up driving a taxi? And is Snow even your real name?" Cisco asks.

Looking at him in confusion "You mean you don't know?" Caitlin asks.

"I may be a detective, but I don't investigate people's lives without reason to" Cisco replies warily.

"Let's say I was studying to become a doctor only my mother cut me off from not spending my life working alongside her, discovered my boyfriend cheated on me and despite everything, once I got a degree, I accidentally killed a patient. So, my license was pulled" Caitlin says bitterly "Needing to work I contacted a friend Moe Shrevnitz that owns the Taxi company I work for. He helped set me on my feet."

"Dang that is rough," Cisco says in sympathy.

"I only started actually living again when I met him" Caitlin replies softly.

"Can imagine the cab fare you get for driving him around" Cisco quips.

"Actually, he pays quite well," Caitlin says.

Making a disgusted face "Okay… did not need to know that" Cisco replies.

"No," Caitlin says with a shake of her head "That's not what I meant. Moneywise he pays me more in one week then what I would earn in two months. Has repaired the cab too."

Looking around "You know that's the other thing, how exactly do you pay for all this on a CSI's salary? Besides I thought this place was shut down anyway, a few decades ago in 88 or 89" Cisco replies in confusion.

"Let's say Barry has access to certain finances and yes this place was shut down years ago when the people who owned this of Harrison Wells Cranston, and Tess Morgan Cranston died in a plane crash. Kind of sad for this was the only Star Labs ever built, never to become what it could have been. Now it's just the sanctum for The Shadow's mission" Caitlin says in a wistful tone.

"So, once getting ahold of it Barry had The Sanctum outfitted with all the latest gear and equipment," Cisco says.

Abruptly a grown coming from Barry has Cisco and Caitlin up on their feet with rushing over as Caitlin is medically examining Barry.

"Help me sit up, don't think I can take lying on my back much longer," Barry says.

"Well you're not doing anything else," Caitlin says firmly.

"I wasn't planning to" Barry replies.

Caitlin giving a final warning glare for Allen to not push himself helps Barry sit up on the bed.

"Hey, dude how you feeling?" Cisco asks.

"Like I've been shot" Barry replies dryly.

"Good point," Cisco says.

"You have questions, so ask them," Barry says seriously.

"Did you read my mind just now?" Cisco asks warily.

"No, I didn't have to for figuring that out," Barry says.

"Who are you really, I mean it's like… how did you get to here as The Shadow?" Cisco asks a mix of emotions.

"As you know my mom was murdered and my dad later dying in prison for a crime he didn't commit, they still haven't caught the man responsible. I still haven't either, I may never or maybe already have" Barry replies bleakly.

Caitlin merely squeezes Barry's hand in support who returns the gesture.

"I had partial awakenings of my abilities but never full control. During our final year in college, I discovered Farley Claymore used his position to sell students into human trafficking. I confronted Claymore and ended up in using my powers ripped his mind to pieces and kept going enough to kill him" Barry says darkly and waiting for the reaction.

"Wait… you're the reason Professor Claymore ended up dead?" Cisco asks in shock.

"Yes," Barry replies grimly, having taken no pleasure in the act.

"Go on," Cisco says after a moment to get his wits again.

"Later that same night I got a dream of this holy man telling me to come find him after I was done in America. Once we finished college, I made my way to the Temple of Cobras in Tibet and it was there the Tuku saved me from myself" Barry says vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asks confused.

Gazing off "The same day Claymore died the Tuku explained his visions of me became clearer for if I kept going without any guidance, I would gone down a darker path becoming an opium crime lord known as The Chemist," Barry says.

"Wait so this guy saw your future, mind you a very you've entered the dark side Darth Vader future?" Cisco asks partially letting his inner geek out.

"Yeah and thankfully as Yoda said the force is always in motion, Tuku decided to intervene" Barry replies jokily before becoming serious "I was trained in combat, but more importantly my mind. Where I learned how to cloud people's minds so they couldn't see me, among other tasks I can use my mind for."

"So that's how you kept vanishing and all that other cool stuff in the warehouse along with like appearing out of the smoke or something? I guess you can't teach me" Cisco says in disappointment.

"No, I can't, just from your well don't have the Force," Barry says with a grin.

"Yeah, I understand," Cisco says with a mock pout.

This gets a smile out of Caitlin at the boy's antics for suddenly they are not a detective, vigilante, and his agent but rather friends hanging out with the secrets between fading away. Yeah, Caitlin decides she can get use to the three of them as a team.

"Eventually I returned earlier this year after the summer to save my city and well you know the rest," Barry says.

"How come your even able to afford all of this or get into the Cobalt Club?" Cisco asks all joking aside "You pull a Robin Hood on the gangs."

"No" Barry replies with a sigh "Cisco this part along with everything else I've shared you can't even tell your wife."

"Alright I won't," Cisco says firmly.

"I know" Barry replies with a distinctive smirk which fades "The reason why is the name you know me as is not my real name, it's what Henry and Nora Allen gave me to keep me hidden."

"What?" Cisco asks in shock since he never saw that one coming then "Okay go on."

"His real name is Lamont Cranston, the son of Harrison and Tess Cranston who died in a plane crash some decades ago when well Lamont was a baby," Caitlin says.

"My parents or the Allen's were friends with the Cranston's, close enough that I was left to their care in case anything happened. They changed my name to protect me" Barry says, "So for how I'm able to get inside the Cobalt Club, pay for all this is, well I own it and have a fortune similar to the Queen family."

Giving a nod "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, your secrets, all of them are safe with me" Cisco says.

"Thank you, Cisco," Barry says then looking at Caitlin indicates towards Cisco as his girlfriend nods.

Pulling a spare sliver ring out of her pocket Caitlin walks over with slipping the ring onto Cisco's finger for the same placement as hers's.

"Do not ever take that off, I've saved your life that means it belongs to me now. When you hear one of my agents say the sun is shining you will reply but the ice is slippery" Barry says.

"I got it" Cisco replies.

"Good your one of us now. And yes, Cisco you can share this with your wife, not a privilege many agents or well any besides me have. That I'm aware of anyway" Caitlin replies.

"Thank you and I need to get home. You think I could get a free taxi ride?" Cisco asks hopefully.

"I'll give you a ride but it's not free" Caitlin replies.

"Oh, come on, doesn't this new membership get me anything?" Cisco asks.

"A life with a whole lot of danger and secrets, but no free car rides. Even Lamont pays" Caitlin replies "I will answer one question you did ask me, that my real name is not what you know me as."

"What is it then?" Cisco asks eagerly.

"It's Margo Lane" Caitlin replies.

Eyes go wide "Hold on as in the Lane family who had ties to the mafia, betrayed a few members and went into hiding?" Cisco asks remembering reading about that in a cold case file years ago.

"Yeah only my own father died due to his drinking and my mother being an over spender well spent or gambled it all away," Caitlin says.

"I do want to know what exactly are we going to do about Iris West?" Cisco asks.

"Let the story be Iris got killed by a rival gang you assume because you were out cold the whole time" Barry replies.

"Yeah, don't you think" Cisco starts only gets cut off.

Giving a firm stare "That was not me suggesting, it was me giving you an order. I understand it's been a long night and you're new, especially with our personal connection. However, when I'm giving an order it is simply Shadow to agent" Barry says his voice becoming harsher, colder "That understood?"

"Yes," Cisco replies involuntarily shuttering as a chill runs up Ramon's spine.

Especially at how easily his friend can switch between his two roles, like becoming another person altogether and in a way The Shadow is.

Barry removes the IV line gets to his feet with a groan of his pain, though blocks it out. Caitlin gives Lamont a brief glare knowing he really should be resting only knows that won't do much good.

"For Joe uh I have a feeling he might be assembling a vigilante task force to come after you given you put his daughter in the ground," Cisco says.

"Well hardly anybody believes my other self exists meaning Joe can't catch what he can't find," Barry says letting out a chuckle belonging to The Shadow.

"You do realize it's creepy when you do that right?" Cisco asks then gets serious "I would probably keep my distance from Joe."

"I'll be fine Cisco," Barry says grimly.

"Still the man did take you in after your mother died and your father was in prison," Cisco says.

"I know" Barry replies and lets out a yawn with looking at his partner "Get Cisco home, since I have the feeling the shock of everything will be hitting soon enough."

"What about Lisa? I bet she's probably waiting at the police station for me to come back" Cisco says.

Pulling out her cellphone Caitlin dials a number with waiting a minute "The sun is shining."

"But the ice is slippery, what do you need kid?" Moe asks.

"Agent Lisa Ramon is at the CCPD, pick her up and drop her off at the house. I will be bringing Agent Ramon back there shortly" Caitlin replies.

"Understood," Moe says before hanging up.

"Cool we get spy agent titles now," Cisco says grinning.

Barry merely rolls his eyes in response at his friend's antics while Cisco walks out of the lab, and headed to the parking area where the cab is.

Stepping over to Caitlin, Barry leans over kissing her on the lips who eagerly returns it for a few minutes until they split apart.

"As much as I would like to continue, I'd rather we do this when Cisco was not waiting in the taxi," Caitlin says.

"Good point" Barry replies.

Walking over to a cabinet while removing his damaged shirt Barry tosses it into a trash can and opening a drawer pulls out a black T-shirt with pulling it over his upper body.

"You know Lamont I have never seen you be that open with anybody besides well me. Cisco really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Caitlin inquires curiously.

Looking at her "You know how rough my childhood was between Joe not supporting my dad was innocent, Iris either, everybody at high school thinking I was a freak… left me alone. Cisco was the first friend I ever had in my life who never judged me, never kept secrets, he was just honest and supported me. I know one reason I was so open is I just got sick of lying to him so much these past months" Barry replies honestly.

Caitlin walks over with gently touching his cheek of having no words, but none need to be spoken either.

"Love you," Caitlin says.

"Love you too" Barry replies.

Sharing a passionate kiss until a moment late they break apart with walking out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

The afternoon in an apartment bedroom

As the sunlight streams in through the curtained windows, it casts its rays over Barry and Caitlin who lay naked in bed as the white sheets lay spread over them having gone quite a few hours last night making love to each other, or actually earlier this morning given it was past 2:00 AM when finally getting home. Groggily Barry smiling looks at Caitlin who is stirring and has a dreamy grin.

"Morning" Caitlin says, "I'm glad that wound was not as bad as it looked."

"Me too, you look beautiful Margo" Barry replies.

"Thank you, and you look handsome yourself Lamont," Caitlin says grinning.

Leaning over Caitlin captures Barry's lips in a kiss who eagerly returns as he runs his hands down her body electing a moan. They break off with just resting each other's foreheads against one another.

"You know sometimes I wish I could see what I look like through your eyes," Caitlin says off handily.

"I can very easily show you" Barry replies grinning.

"Maybe another time, I'm kind of hungry" Caitlin says.

Chuckling "I'll fix us pancakes and yeah I could use something to eat to" Barry replies.

"You know sometimes I swear your metabolism is superhuman" Caitlin replies jokingly.

"Good thing we don't rely on our paychecks for meals," Barry says.

"True, and speaking of pay I need to get into work. I'm probably late, what time is it anyway?" Caitlin asks.

Looking over at his phone or a spare one anyway, Barry grabs it off the wooden night table with seeing a text message from Captain Eddie Thawne who says because of his repeated habits of always being late to crime scenes, and constantly leaving the CCPD for personal reasons, with how it affects his work he's fired.

"What is it, Lamont?" Caitlin asks in concern.

"I just got fired from my CSI job. Oh well, I can't blame Eddie; I never was the most upstanding employee. Looks like I'll have to start using my original night janitor idea for a cover when I need to slip inside" Barry replies nonchalantly "I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Sure, and can you pull off the janitor idea with no one recognizing you?" Caitlin replies.

"I took theater in college with getting to be quite good at it and besides nobody ever looks twice at janitors, cooks, hairdressers, secretaries, etc. They are perfectly invisible" Barry says.

While running her hand over one of the scars on his chest "And is that the only reason you recruited me as your Taxi driver?" Caitlin asks teasingly.

"Being invisible to the rest of the world makes you perfect for being mine" Barry says, grinning "And having a very hot body helps."

"And your clouding abilities work as being perfect to be my shadow," Caitlin says.

Leading over Barry gives Caitlin a quick kiss on her lips then they both get to their feet as Barry starts getting dressed, he watches as Caitlin heads over to a set drawer with pulling out a blue robe. Glancing over at Lamont she smirks enjoying the view of Barry's handsome, lean but muscular body herself.

Slipping a robe on with fastening it closed Caitlin heads out of the room followed by a now fully dressed Barry.

* * *

Later inside The Sanctum during the night

Walking along a deserted hallway Barry stops with pressing his hand into a part of the wall that causes a section of the wall to move aside as Lamont enters the vault. Against a side of the wall is a rack containing various handguns and crates of bullets, where nearby sets wooden drawers containing multiple clothing items inside that make up his Shadow suit. Replacement hats and boots sit on a rack next to the drawers.

Heading over to the shelves Barry intends to get ready so he can head out as The Shadow.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think**

**For Barry Allen not being this earth's Barry real name but Lamont Cranston is in the old radio show, and 1994 film Lamont Cranston is the real identity of The Shadow.**

**Margo Lane putting aside the pulps is one of Lamont's helpers and main love interest.**

**So, in doing a fusing of both Shadow and Flash world on this earth I decided to have Barry and Caitlin be themselves, plus Lamont and Margo at the same time.**

**Having Caitlin be the taxi driver who drives Barry around allows me to get Caitlin more directly in on the action. Of course, in the novels, radio and such that role is done by Moe Shrevnitz but decided to make it Caitlin instead.**

**I needed to figure out whose Barry's real parents were, so I settled on Harrison Wells and Tess.**

**For Barry losing his job is me having a bit of reality come into play as Barry constantly needing to be gone to do The Shadow's job, and given how no super speed which allows Barry to still keep up with his job in canon, yeah like I said reality hits.**

**Until next time**


End file.
